Alas rotas
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: ¿Que serias capas de hacer para tener lo que deseas? Un Emperador, una princesa y un primer ministro que están dispuestos a hacer todo lo que esta en sus manos para tener a aquellos que despertaron su deseo, al precio que sea. Es YAOI
1. Capitulo uno: Atrapado

**Alas rotas**

**Titulo:** Alas rotas

**Autor:** Melanie Lupin Black / La Oscura Reina Ángel

**Beta:** Hiory

**Resumen: **¿Que serias capas de hacer para tener lo que deseas? Un Emperador, una princesa y un primer ministro que están dispuestos a hacer todo lo que esta en sus manos para tener a aquellos que despertaron su deseo, al precio que sea.

**Parejas: **Byakuya/Renji, Rukia/Hinamori, Gin/Kira

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece 

**Nota:** En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Es AU=Universos Alternos, tiene FemSlash/Yuri, tiene Incesto/Twincest, tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Tortura, Violacion/Non-Con

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o dos mujeres juntas, es imposible que un hombre se embarrase, un asco, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, asi que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de back y sal de aqui^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

**Capitulo uno: Atrapado**

  
-Kira, apresúrate, nos van a atrapar.

Decía un alterado joven de cabellos rojos lacios sueltos que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda como llamas de fuego, ojos pequeños y oscuros, y esbelto. Hablaba a un precioso joven de cabellos rubios hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y ojos azules no tan alto como Renji. Uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por un mechón de su rubio cabello.

-Tranquilo Renji no nos atraparan.

Decía el tercer joven, que era en realidad una chica de hermosos cabellos negros y lacio, un poco más abajo de la media espalda y de ojos de un negro muy profundo, era más bajito que los dos chicos por varios centímetros. Los tres jóvenes eran Renji el pelirrojo, Kira el rubio y Hinamori la chica.

Renji era el primo del emperador de Japón. Byakuya de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, alto y fuerte. Byakuya eran un hombre, fuerte, firme y decidido.

Kira era un sirviente, no un esclavo, aunque prácticamente como si lo fuera lo único en que se diferenciaba a los esclavos, es que su amo no lo podía "golpear", aunque si podía castigarlo, cosa que era bastante frecuente por el carácter del rubio de ojos azules, llamado Kira. Kira había sido dado como sirviente de cama y como una ofrenda al primer ministro del rey, por su familia (ricos mercaderes).

Hinamori por ultimo era hija de uno de los consejeros del reino, que había caído en desgracia por alta traición. Aunque se supone que al igual que sus padres, Hinamori, fuera condenada a muerte, por pedido de la hermana favorita del emperador había sido perdonada y dada a esta, se suponía que se convertiría en esclava de cama de la princesa a la mañana siguiente, cuando seria marcada.

Pero ni de broma Hinamori, quería eso. Kira ya estaba arto de su vida al lado de aquel a quien por obligación llamaba amo, y Renji era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar tan fácilmente lo que le deparaba el destino, ni en broma. Por eso los tres jóvenes más hermosos de Japón se habían puesto de acuerdo y ahora trataban de huir de la guardia del palacio, que lo seguían como sabuesos tras su presa.

Los tres jóvenes detuvieron su huida cerca del distrito Geisha y bajaron de sus monturas vencidos.

-No lo lograremos.

Se lamento Renji que podía sentir que entre el distrito Geisha seguramente lleno de guardias y los que lo seguían estaban absoluta y completamente atrapados. Hinamori lo abraso consoladoramente recostando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-No, no lo haremos.

Acepto la chica.

-Gin me matara esta vez.

Se lamento Kira abrasándose a los otros dos.

-Mi primo Byakuya, me encerrara, nunca tender otra oportunidad de huir.

Se estremeció Renji conteniendo el impulso que lo llevaba a llorar como un crio asustado, tanto Hinamori como Kira le acariciaron los cabellos de fuego consoladoramente.

-Y si no me mata, esa bastarda me... me convertirá en su amante.

Susurro Hinamori estremeciéndose. Los tres jóvenes se abrasaron con fuerza, se sonrieron los unos a los otros.

-Ellos no podrán acabar nuestros sueños.

Les aseguro Hinamori animando a los otros dos.

-Algún día seremos libres.

Dijo Kira con firmeza negándose a renunciar a ese sueño.

-Los tres juntos.

Sonrió Renji contagiado por los ánimos de sus compañeros, al igual que los otros entre sus lágrimas. Pronto oyeron los caballos y a los soldados acercarse.

Los tres sonrieron.

-Podrán tener nuestros cuerpos, pero nuestras almas siempre serán solo nuestras.

Les recordó Hinamori.

-Cierto.

Asintieron los otros dos.

_*****Flash Back*****_

-Hinamori, Hinamori, mira.

La hermosa hija única de uno de los consejeros principales del reino, la hermosa joven Hinamori de mirada angelical e inocente se volteo con una sonrisa hacía el sobrino pequeño del Emperador, Renji, quien tenia adoración y era el consentido de Byakuya el hijo mayor y heredero del Emperador. Renji era hijo de la hermana del Rey. El pelirrojo traía en sus manos un gatito gris y blanco, pequeño que no debía de tener más de dos meses. Hinamori le sonrió, era apenas dos meses mayor que Renji aunque no lo parecía.

-De donde sacaste al gatito Renji.

-Lo encontré debajo de las escaleras del templo de Buda, estaba solito.-Dijo Renji. -¿Hinamori es cierto que el primo Gin será el primer ministro del rey, cuando mi primo Byakuya suba al trono?

Hinamori parpadeo unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Si así es. O al menos eso comentan, dice que Lord Gin será el primer ministro muy pronto cuando tu primo Byakuya tome el trono.

Le dijo la pelinegra. Renji asintió. En eso un chico que venía corriendo choco con Hinamori y casi lo arrojo al suelo si no llega a ser por el rápido movimiento de Renji que la sostuvo. Hinamori y Renji miraron al chico quien detuvo su carrera atolondrado. Era una belleza un chico de ojos azules y cabellos rubios como el sol, con una túnica blanca cubriendo su piel.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpo el rubio con una sonrisa apenada.

-No te preocupes.

Le sonrió Hinamori a quien la sonrisa amable del chico hizo que le simpatizara de inmediato.

-No hay problema. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le pregunto Renji curioso pues no había visto antes al rubio por ahí.

-Kira, soy hijo de un mercader y acabamos de llegar hace poco a la ciudad.

Dijo el rubio.

-Yo soy Renji, el hijo de la hermana del emperador. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Le pregunto Renji con los ojos brillantes, era divertido pasar su tiempo con Hinamori, pero Hinamori era chica y había muchas cosas que no podía hacer con ella, como bañarse juntos en el rio o jugar a peleas y apostaba que con Kira si podría hacer todo eso si aceptaba.

-Y yo soy Hinamori hija de uno de los consejeros del faraón y también me gustaría ser tu amiga.

Le dijo Hinamori.

-Pues será un gusto, ser amigo de ambos.

Sonrió el niño rubio. Sonrisa que fue correspondida por los otros dos.

_~3 años después~  
_  
-Byakuya.

Grito Renji llamando la atención de su primo quien se detuvo y se volteo hacía el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-¿Que sucede Renji?

-Es cierto lo que oí decir.

Pregunto desesperado, llegando casi sin aire hacía su primo.

-¿Que escuchaste pequeño?

Renji estaba tan desconcertado por la noticia que había oído que ignoro hasta el hecho de que su primo le había dicho pequeño, cosa que odiaba de sobre manera.

-Que los padres de Kira partirán y le regalaran a su hijo como presente a Gin ahora que él se entrena para ser el primer ministro.

Byakuya extendió una mano y acarició la mejilla de Renji suavemente.

-No lo harán, ya lo hicieron, primo.

Le aclaro después de unos segundos de silencio disfrutando del suave tacto de la cremosa piel en su mano.

-No puede ser. Kira.-Susurro Renji-Tengo que ir con mi amigo.-Dijo.

Pero Byakuya lo detuvo.

-Lo lamento primo, pero Gin lo prohibió. Al igual que todos aquí el conoce la amistad de su nuevo sirviente contigo y Hinamori y prohibió que su sirviente recibiera cualquier tipo de visita y eso los incluye a ustedes dos.

-Pero es mi amigo Byakuya.

Exclamo Renji desesperado. Byakuya no lo soltó.

-Ahora le pertenece a Gin. No se lo hagas más difícil Renji. Tu cercanía y la de Hinamori solo entristecerían más al pobre Kira al recordarle una libertad que ya no tendrá. No vayas o solo conseguirás lastimarlo y meterlo en problemas con Gin. Y si lo quiere Gin puede arruinar la vida de tu amigo, sabes que no es precisamente muy paciente.

Renji se abraso a Byakuya.

-No es justo Kuya, no es justo.

_~2 años después~  
_  
Renji pensó en sus dos mejores amigos. Los tres habían cambiado, la que menos había cambiado era Hinamori y aun ella lo había hecho. Ciertamente era un poco más alta, y su cabello más largo y su cuerpo mas formado, igual que sus facciones que no eran las de una niña ya, pero aun conservaban esa inocencia y pureza. En cambio Kira y el mismo habían cambiado mucho más.

El sirviente personal del actual primer ministro, levantaba suspiro a su paso, con un cuerpo espectacular, unos hechizantes ojos azules y unos preciosos cabellos dorados como el sol.

Mientras él no se quedaba muy atrás y era consciente de eso los murmullos de la corte lo habían hecho ser consciente de su cambio ya no era el bonito, pelirrojo y flacucho sobrino de su majestad, si no que ahora era un guapísimo pelirrojo, alto, elegante y deseable que hacía que las cabezas se volvieran a su paso.

Oh, Hinamori también era muy guapa, y despertaba las más bajas fantasías de todos a su paso, pero ella lo hacía por su ternura su belleza pura casi infantil a pesar de ser una adolescente, una belleza infantil que todos deseaban tener y corromper, mientras sus dos amigos despertaban los deseos mas lascivos y mas adultos, a pesar de la corta diferencia de edad (apenas se llevaban meses entre ellos) que tenían entre los tres.

Un alboroto en los pasillos del palacio llamo la atención de Renji quien salió de su habitación.

-¿Ulquiorra que sucede?

Pregunto Renji al hermano pequeño del primer ministro que pasaba cerca de él. El pequeño pelinegro de ojos verdes lo miro sobresaltado.

-Han acusado al padre de Hinamori, al señor Aizen por traición y lo van a condenar a la horca a él y a toda su familia. La princesa Rukia esta intercediendo por Hinamori, por que la madre y el padre no tiene salvación.

Renji no espero a oír mas, necesitaba llegar a donde su primo Byakuya, emperador de Japón. Su relación con Byakuya se había vuelto tirante desde que este se hiciera emperador y Renji se negara a su petición pero estaba seguro de que si el cedía Byakuya intercedería por Hinamori.

En su carrera el pelirrojo tropezó con Kira. Quien estaba tan agitado como él.

-Renji... Hinamori...

Renji detuvo los tartamudeos del rubio de golpe.

-¿Y Gin?

-No lo sé. Me escape cuando oí que iban a ejecutar a Momo.

Renji sostuvo los hombres de su confundido amigo.

-Óyeme bien. Voy a hablar con Byakuya el puede interceder por Hinamori y salvarla si...si yo le doy lo que desea. Tu ve donde Gin y encandílalo, convénselo de que interceda por Hinamori. Si el, Byakuya y la princesa Rukia que ya lo está haciendo interceden por ella, el consejo tendrá que ceder y perdonar al menos la vida de nuestra Momo.

-Tú... no conoces a Gin, Renji. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me pediría por semejante favor?

-No soy idiota Kira. Te pedirá que le des voluntariamente lo que siempre tiene que tomar a la fuerza, tu cuerpo. Pero Hinamori es nuestra amiga y bien merece el orgullo de los dos si es necesario....

-Tienes razón.-Lo interrumpió Kira-Lo haré....Renji ¿qué te pedirá Byakuya?

-¿Qué crees tú Kira? Lo que siempre ha deseado. El emperador siempre tiene derecho reclamar a alguien de su familia para su harén, si este acepta y yo llevo todo un año negándome, desde que el subió al poder.

Kira lo beso en la frente e inclinándose sobre su oído le susurro.

-Cuando aseguremos la vida de Hinamori, huiremos, los tres.

Renji asintió y ambos amigos se separaron.

_*****Fin del Flash Back*****_

-Siempre les agradeceré lo que hicieron por mí.

Les juro Hinamori.

-No lo harás Momo-Negó Kira tristemente-Yo soy el sirviente de cama de Gin y te puedo asegurar de que la muerte te resultara muchas veces preferibles que tu nueva vida. Privada de libertad. Y tu caso será peor, tú serás su esclava a ti te podrá mandar a azotar y pegar si te revelas.

-No me importa. Al menos estaré con ustedes.

Trato de consolarse Hinamori. Renji sonrió con ironía.

-Sabes también como nosotros que no será así. No al menos en lo que respecta a mí. Para que Byakuya intercediera por ti, tuve que aceptar públicamente que pertenecería a su harén. Y como miembro de su harén, estaré prácticamente recluido del mundo tendré suerte si los veo de lejos en alguna fiesta. Es más tendré suerte si Byakuya me deja salir alguna vez de la torre más alta del palacio donde seguramente me encerrara por haberlo retado al huir.

Fue fatalmente realista el pelirrojo.

-Y seguramente ni Gin ni Rukia nos dejen volvernos a hablar. Por el simple placer de hacernos sufrir.

Se lamento Kira que conocía muy bien a su amo y también a la caprichosa princesa Rukia la hermana consentida del emperador.

-Pero siempre nos quedaran los recuerdos de nuestra amistad. De esa amistad pura de cuando éramos libres y cada vez que nos veamos aunque solo sea de lejos, nos sonreiremos los unos a los otros, porque nuestros recuerdos no nos los podrán arrebatar como hicieron con nuestra libertad. Rukia me deseo desde que ambas éramos niñas y me tendrá. Byakuya te ha deseado desde siempre y ahora te tiene Renji. Gin te deseo desde la primera vez que te vio con nosotros Kira y te tuvo. Pero nuestros recuerdos nunca los tendrá, nuestros recuerdos, nuestra amistad será solo nuestra.

Kira y Renji intercambiaron una mirada y no pudieron más que sonreír por las palabras de Hinamori ella tenia razón.

-Tienes razón amiga nunca nos podrán arrebatarnos eso.

Asintió Kira con firmeza.

-Siempre seremos amigos y algún día volveremos a estar juntos y en libertad.

Aseguro Renji. Y los tres amigos se abrasaron con fuerza sabiendo la realidad, ese sería el ultimo abraso libre que tendrían en su vida.

**Continuara....**


	2. Capitulo dos: Ajustando cuenta

**Capitulo dos: Ajustando cuenta  
**  
Renji miro a su alrededor el lugar que ahora seria su prisión. Sus habitaciones en el harén eran regia tal y como correspondían al elegido de emperador, que además llevaba sangre real en sus venas. Los eunucos lo habían aseado y arreglado para su encuentro con Byakuya junto a quien debía acudir en media hora para que este reclamara lo que ahora era suyo. Su cuerpo.

Llevaba un kimono blanco confeccionado con una hermosa tela de seda y el obi era rojo, ambos de corte sencillo pero muy hermoso, el kimono llegaba asta sus rodillas. Sobre el kimono llevaba una capa de color gris para que nadie pudiera ver su cuerpo en el trayecto asta las habitaciones del faraón. Su roja cabellera había sido peinada y lavada asta que le dolió el cuero cabelludo y quedo brillante.

Escucho el ruido a sus espaldas que le indicaba que los eunucos habían llegado por el. Se volteo con un suspiro y no puedo evitar reprimir un temblor. No quería que su primera vez fuera así, no lo quería, pero ya no había marcha atrás ya no podía escapar de su destino.

***

Tirada en aquel lecho mientras las heridas en su espalda eran curadas después de los 20 latigazos que le habían dado, Hinamori serró los ojos con fuerza.

Hubiese deseado morir en su castigo. Se sentía rebajada y denigrada, de una de las personas mas importantes y queridas del reino había pasado a ser una mera esclava, a la que castigaban por su desobediencia. Nadie jamás le había puesto un dedo en sima y ahora había probado la cruel caricia del látigo en su fina espalda.

Se sentía humillada no quería ese destino, quería que todo volviera ser como antes, ser libre y que sus amigos también lo fueran. Pero era imposible y lo sabia.

Vio a un hombre acercarse a ella con un hiero negro candente en la mano. De inmediato supo lo que era, era el hierro para marcar en su brazo izquierdo cual vil ganado el escudo de su amo. Trato de escapar y como una fiera se debatió no dejaría que la marcaran no lo aria.

Pero tres guardias la aguantaron y la misma curandera que había curado su espalda le puso un jarrón que desprendía un extraño vapor bajo la nariz, trato de no respirarlo pero no pudo evitarlo y sintió como un gran peso caía sobre su cuerpo y los ojos pesados se le serraban sin poderlo evitar.

***

Kira miro a su alrededor, nuevamente estaba encerado en las mazmorras y supo que estaría ahí sin comida asta que Gin decidiera que había sido suficiente. Se acostó en el catre y serró los ojos frustrado.

Le dolía no haber podido escapar de Gin. Le dolía amar tanto a ese maldito bastardo, pero no podía hacer nada, había amado a Gin la primera vez que lo vio cuando aun era libre, pero había aprendido a odiarlo con la misma pasión con que lo amo cuando le había robado su libertad convirtiéndolo en poco mas que un esclavo.

Se pregunto como estarían Hinamori y Renji. El ya sabia como sobrellevar una vida sin libertad, pero sus amigos tan libres como el viento, ¿sabrían como hacerlo? Esperaba que si.

Abrió sus ojos y miro su lúgubre prisión y deseo que Gin lo dejara hay el tiempo suficiente como para que se muriera de hambre pero sabia que eso no pasaría, Gin no lo permitiría. Gin no permitiría que su juguete favorito muriera.

***

Parado frente a Byakuya, su primo, el emperador, Renji no supo como reaccionar mientras se sentía invadido por los nervios.

-Acércate.

Le ordeno Byakuya con voz firme y fría. Renji lo miro incapaz de encontrar la fuerza suficiente para mover sus pies en dirección a Byakuya, la mirada de este lo había congelado en donde estaba. Trago saliva sin demostrar su miedo, quería conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba aun.

Molesto Byakuya se acerco a el.

-Me distes tu palabra de que si defendía a tu amiga te unirías a mi harén y ¿que consigo al cumplir mi parte del trato? Que tu intentaras huir y no cumplir la tuya, pero cuando tu ibas mi querido pequeño yo ya venia jamás te bajare huir. Ahora eres mío y por tu propia palabra.

Renji no pudo evitar un temblor ante la verdad de esas palabras y fue incapaz de moverse cuando Byakuya se acerco a el y le quito la capa. Aunque dentro de si solo quería correr lo más lejos posible del pelinegro emperador.

Las intenciones de Byakuya eran castigar a su pelirrojo, pero al verlo vestido con ese precioso kimono de seda y esa mirada nerviosa que no podía ocultar del todo no pudo evitar que el deseo invadiera su cuerpo, que las ganas de profanar ese cuerpo nunca antes tocado, lo embargaran.

Sin poder y sin querer evitarlo desato el obi rojo que ataba el kimono de Renji y luego abrió el kimono asiéndolo caer al suelo, mirando embelesado el precioso cuerpo ante sus ojos.

Byakuya lo empujo suavemente sobre la cama, Renji callo en esta con las mejillas sonrojadas al verse desnudo frente a su primo y ahora amante. Byakuya subió una rodilla a la cama y estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla del pelirrojo quien permaneció tan inmóvil como una estatua, por el susto que se cargaba.

-¿Renji?

Lo llamo suavemente. Pero Renji lo ignoro desviando la mirada el pelirrojo temía demostrar su miedo si hablaba así que decidió quedarse callado y conservar el poco orgullo que aun le quedaba y no darle a su primo ni una sola oportunidad de ver cuanto lo afectaba. Byakuya tomo la cara de Renji entre sus manos y lo hizo que volteara a verlo.

-Te odio.

Le susurro el pelirrojo con desprecio. Byakuya sonrió de medio lado al oírlo hablar aunque solo fuera para decir eso.

-Lo se Renji, pero eres mío te guste o no.

Sonrió antes de tomar esos labios que tanto deseaba en un borras beso. Renji lo dejo hacer pero no le correspondió, permaneciendo frió entre sus brazos con un gran esfuerzo.

-Esa actitud frígida no te servirá de nada Renji, yo solo necesito que te tiendas en la cama y me dejes hacer el resto a mi.

Sonrió lujuriosamente Byakuya, empujándolo hasta tenderlo en la cama.

-Podrás tomar mi cuerpo Byakuya, pero nada más.

Le juro Renji molesto.

-Lo tomare todo de ti Renji todo.

Le aseguro Byakuya, observándolo con deleite, regodeándose en la vista de ese maravilloso y perfecto cuerpo.

Lo acaricio con veneración, complaciéndose en el lo preparo con cuidado sin quererlo lastimar ni asustar mas y lo penetro con calma a pesar de sus ansias.

Renji abrió los ojos sin poderlo evitar, en sus ojos se le reflejaban toda la sorpresa que la pasión despertaba en el. Gimió sin poderlo evitar, mientras se estremecía ante la penetración, a pesar de que no quería demostrar nada a Byakuya, pero esas sensaciones nuevas que invadían su cuerpo lo superaban.

Byakuya sonrió acariciando la mejilla de su pelirrojo quedándose quieto unos momentos para que Renji se acostumbrara a la penetración, luego se empezó a mover primero lentamente y luego a medida que los gemidos del pelirrojo incrementaban su intensidad, mas fuerte. Con la misma fuerza con que se movía masturbaba a Renji, provocando que el placer fuera aun mas para este.

-Byakuya...

Grito Renji con fuerza mientras estallaba en el orgasmo, comprimiendo todos sus músculos internos, sin ser consiente, apretando el erecto miembro de Byakuya en su interior y asiendo que derramara todo su cimiento en el.

****

Los ojos oscuros de Hinamori se abrieron lentamente y parpadeo un par de veces sin saber donde estaba.

Pero al mirar a su alrededor a pesar de no haber estado nunca en esa habitación, no tubo que ser adivina para saber que esas eran las habitaciones de Rukia.

Miro la marca en su brazo izquierdo que había curado pero que ahora estaba grabada para siempre en su brazo y pego un puño furiosa a la cama, mientras se sentaba en ella, fue entonces que se percato del grillete que apresaba su tobillo.

Toco la cadena, sintiendo horror, asimilando por fin la realidad de su situación. Ya no era mas la niña Hinamori, la mejor amiga del primo del emperador y de un sirviente, a pesar de que su amistad con Kira por su posición social no fuera bien vista. Ahora era una esclava, una esclava de cama, que solo viviría para el placer de Rukia.

Una inmensa rabia, unas ganas de llorar y de reír se apoderaron de ella pero no hizo nada de eso. Sus emociones eran demasiado caóticas como para decidir por una de ellas. Su rostro sin expresión, no demostraba nada pero sus ojos demostraban la gran tormenta que se desataba en su interior. Así la encontró Rukia cuando entro al cuarto.

Los ojos de Hinamori se movieron ligeramente, observándola desde su cabello negro, asta sus enigmáticos ojos, pero fueran del movimiento de sus ojos no hizo ningún otro movimiento que diera a entender que era consiente de la presencia de Rukia en la habitación.

Rukia se acerco a ella con paso regio y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Observo a Hinamori de arriba a bajo bebiendo con sus ojos cada uno de los hermosos rasgos de la chica. Estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Hinamori, quien permaneció tan inmóvil como momentos antes.

-¿Hinamori?

La llamo suavemente. Pero Hinamori tenia un pequeño problema de los nervios no encontraba su propia voz ni era capas de mover un solo musculo, sintió sus ojos aguarse pero se prohibió llorar.

Hinamori estaba asustada y no sabia que hacer. Solo atino a serrar los ojos al sentir sus labios ser atrapados por los de la princesa Rukia y ser recostada en el lecho.

Sintió como Rukia lo tendía en su lecho y escucho el ruido de las ropas de la princesa al caer, pero no abrió los ojos estaba demasiado asustada como para abrirlos. Solo los abrió cuando sintió las manos de Rukia despojarlas de la única prenda que llevaba, una pequeña y corta bata de seda semi trasparente. Abrió sus ojos grandes asustados y miro a Rukia.

Pero la princesa no pudo soportar el temor en los ojos de su adorada niña así que desviando la mirada le ordeno.

-Siérralos, sierra los ojos no quiero que los abres y si lo ases sin que yo te lo ordene serás castigada.

Hinamori la obedeció asustada.

Rukia observo la perfección de la mujer casi niña que era su Hinamori y no pudo evitar desearla mas que nunca al verla desnuda y en su cama. Pudo sentir el temblor que causaba el miedo en el joven cuerpo, pero ella estaba dispuesta a adorar ese inexperto cuerpo asta lograr que ese temblor fuera de placer, de puro placer que solo ella podría proporcionar siempre a ese perfecto cuerpo.

La beso y la adoro con desesperación. La desesperación que le daba el tener que esperar tantos años para hacer suyo a su niña a su pequeña.

Recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo puro que nunca antes había sido tocado por nadie, beso el cuello de la mas pequeña, se recreo por completo en el cuerpo de Hinamori.

***

Sintió la puerta de su celda abrirse y al levantarse del catre y mirar lo vio hay estaba el, con esa odiosa sonrisa ligeramente cruel que nunca lo abandonaba, el primer ministro.

Lo miro con tranquilidad sentado en el catre, esperando algún grito o bofetada.

Lo primero no llego, lo segundo si en cuanto lo tubo al frente. Se llevo la mano a la mejilla que Gin acaba de golpearle y lo miro con sus ojos azules.

-¿A donde crees que ibas Kira?

-Lo mas lejos de ti que pudiera.

Le aseguro Kira mirándolo con rabia. Gin lo tomo fuertemente del cabello rubio y alzándole la cabeza lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso nunca pasara Kira en esta vida o en cualquier otra tu siempre serás mío.

Le aseguro en un frió susurro, que hizo a Kira estremecerse por la seguridad que el exudaba.

-Que Buda, me ampare de semejante maldición.

Le dijo con sarcasmo, recibiendo otra bofetada.

-Calladito te vez mas bonito.

Le dijo Gin irónicamente, antes de besarlo para callarlo.

Kira lo miro con furia, pero no intento rechazarlo, el tiempo, los golpes, los castigos y la fuerza, le habían enseñado que era inútil y peor resistirse.

Gin prácticamente le arranco la ropa y lo tiro sobre el catre, mientras se desnudaba. Kira lo miro con rabia permaneciendo tendido, esperando que Gin lo poseyera con brusquedad, pero los planes de Gin eran otros.

Tomándolo de los rubios cabellos lo hizo sentarse, mientras le acercaba la cara a su hombría. Kira supo sin necesidad de palabra lo que quería. Así que tomando el erguido y bien dotado miembro entre sus manos, lo beso en la punta, antes de darle unas suaves lamidas, para meterlo en su boca.

-Así, tu hermosa boca, sin duda fue echa para esto.

Kira se trago las ganas de morderlo molesto y siguió con su trabajo.

-Vasta no me quiero correr en tu boca, así que acuéstate y abre las piernas.

Le ordeno Gin. Kira lo miro con rabia inconsciente de que eso excitada aun mas a Gin y acostándose en el catre obedeció, abriendo las piernas. Gin se ubico entre ellas e introdujo un dedo en su pequeña abertura para prepararlo, sin mucho cuidado.

Kira gimió un poco incomodo, pero pronto se acoplo a la invasión de el largo dedo a la vez que este tocaba aquel punto de placer en su interior.

Dos dedos mas entraron para distender los músculos, acariciando aquella bolita en su interior que provocaba escalofríos de placer en todo su cuerpo.

Gin retiro los dedos provocando un pequeño gemido de protesta, pero pronto sus dedos fueron suplantados por su miembro, provocando un gemido en Kira.

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo tres: Sus vidas

**Capitulo tres: Sus vidas**

5 años después

Sentado a la izquierda del emperador Kuchiki estaba su mas preciado tesoro el favorito de todo su harén y su esposo principal, Renji. La fiesta ese día era por todo lo alto, los dioses habían bendecido a la familia real con un hijo varón concedido por su favorito. El pequeño había nacido sano y fuerte. El nuevo heredero del imperio de Japón. El esposo del emperador lucia tranquilo y sereno como era siempre.

Cerca de la mesa principal estaba la princesa Rukia una guapa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros característicos del clan Kuchiki. Un paso atrás de ella, estaba su hermosa esclava de cama y amante, Hinamori Momo. Vestía un kimono blanco y con el ancho obi azul oscuro que resaltaba la dulce belleza de la joven, quien llevaba un collar con el emblema del clan Kuchiki dejando claro que era una pertenencia de este clan mas específicamente de la princesa del clan Rukia y en su brazo izquierdo tatuado llevaba el mismo emblema mas pequeño.

También entre los invitados estaba el primer ministro Gin, un guapísimo hombre de ojos astutos y cabellos albinos. Y un paso atrás de el estaba un joven hombre rubio que vestía un kimono crema y dorado con el obi blanco y en su hombro izquierdo cubierto por la manda del kimono el emblema del clan Ichimaru al que pertenecía el primer ministro, ese joven era Kira Izuru, su esclavo de cama.  
Byakuya se inclino sobre su esposo y le susurro al oído.

-Debes de estar complacido, hice que Gin y Rukia trajeran a tus amigos.

Renji quien intercambiaba miradas contentas con Kira y Hinamori miro a Byakuya con esperanza.

-¿Puedo...?

-No, eres mi esposo favorito el papá de mi heredero, sabes bien que no puedes hablar ni con Hinamori ni con Kira ambos están muy por debajo de tu nivel, son esclavos.  
Renji bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio.

-Como tú digas primo.

Cedió virándose asía su pequeño hijo.

Byakuya odiaba que Renji le recordara que además de su favorito era su primo, que un lazo de sangre los unía, cosa que Renji siempre asía cuando quería demostrarle que no estaba contento con algo.

-Renji...

Le llamo Byakuya la atención en voz baja, molesto. Renji lo ignoro y por mantener la paz y no montar un espectáculo Byakuya lo dejo.

El momento de la cena llego y a la mesa se sentaron el ministro Gin y la princesa Rukia. Uno al lado del otro a la derecha de Byakuya, el lado izquierdo estaba ocupado por Renji. Renji miro con tristeza a sus dos amigos, quienes permanecían de pie cada uno al lado de su respectivo amo. Entre los tres intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas fugases cargadas de gratos recuerdos pasados.

Cinco años atrás habían sido atrapados y habían sido separados.

Renji había sido llevado a una de las habitaciones principales, y más grande del harén de Byakuya, el cual por otro lado era un harén pequeño en comparación con los que habían habido antes.

Hinamori había sido castigado al látigo y luego marcado para ser entregada a Rukia.

Kira también había sido castigado a los calabozos sin comida por tres días y luego había vuelto al lado de su amo Gin y desde aquel día en el oasis nunca se habían vuelto a hablar.

Lo tenían terminantemente prohibido. Y apenas se veían en las reuniones oficiales donde sus respectivos señores los llevaban.

***

La fiesta había acabado. Renji había dejado acostado al pequeño Hikaru y se dirigía asía las habitaciones de Byakuya como este le había ordenado. Cuando un consejero moreno que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Hisagi Shuuhei, pero no estaba seguro le cerró el paso.

-Mi señor.-Le dijo con una reverencia Hisagi.

-¿Si que sucede?

-Mi señor... yo he sido consejero del reino casi toda mi vida y vi crecer a la niña Hinamori. Sufrí más que nadie la vejación que cometieron con mi niña cuando lo convirtieron en la esclava de cama de la señora Rukia. Yo me encontré hoy con mi niña Hinamori y me entrego dos pergaminos uno para usted y otro para su amigo rubio el niño Kira, su majestad. Si me quiere delatar con su esposo, mi señor emperador hágalo, pero no delate a mi niña Hinamori.

Le pidió el hombre dándole un pergamino atado con una listón rojo, que Renji reconoció como uno de los que a Hinamori le gustaba usar.

-No lo hare. ¿Pero quien es usted?

-Hisagi Shuuhei, su majestad.

-Gracias Hisagi.

Le dijo Renji al hombre moreno. El hombre asintió con una reverencia y desapareció entre los corredores. Renji miro a su alrededor y guardo la carta entre sus ropajes y se apresuro a la habitación de Byakuya. Una vez seguro de que estuvo solo hay se sentó en el lecho y abrió el pergamino.

_Mis queridos Kira y Renji:_

He escrito letra por letra lo mismo en ambos pergaminos, pues no quiero dar más trabajo a la persona que me ayuda, persona de la que no diré el nombre por si esta carta cae en malas manos. Solo quiero que sepan que los extraño amigos. Que a veces siento que me ahogo en este infierno, pero los recuerdos de nuestra amistad, y de aquella noche la ultima que pasamos juntos y las palabras que ahí dijimos, aun siguen en mi mente y son las que me dan fuerza para seguir. Pues creo en tus palabras Renji, en esas de que algún día seremos libres. Renji tu pequeño es precioso, no sabes la alegría que me dio verlo esta noche en tus brazos. Y ustedes... Los años solo os añaden belleza Kira, Renji. No saben como quisiera deciros esto a la cara y no a través de este papel, pero Rukia me picaría la lengua antes de dejarme hablar con ustedes. Apuesto que el rey Byakuya y el primer ministro Gin harían lo mismo con ustedes. Pero el saber que hoy ambos leerán estas letras y que de algún modo, los tres volveremos a estar unidos por medio de estas cartas me alegra el corazón. Ya se me acaba el tiempo para escribir pues Rukia tiene que estar por llegar, solo me resta deciros... Os quiero con la misma fuerza que ase cinco años atrás.

Siempre de ustedes:  
Hinamori Momo  
  
Renji sonrió apretando el pergamino contra su corazón. Hinamori tenia razón era como si esa noche Kira y Hinamori estuvieran a su lado, podía sentir su risa, sus sonrisas, sus bromas, los podía sentir a su lado.

Tan concentrado estaba Renji en lo suyo que se sobresalto al oír alguien a su espalda. Sabia que era Byakuya sobresaltado trato de ocultar el pergamino pero ya era muy tarde Byakuya lo había visto, pero sobre todo había visto el fácilmente reconocible listón rojo sobre las blancas sabanas.

-¡Dámela!

Exigió Byakuya extendiendo la mano. Renji negó con la cabeza sobresaltado. Pero Byakuya se acerco a el a quitársela.

-Vasta Kuya, la romperás.

Pidió Renji desesperado sin querer soltar la carta.

-Pues suéltala.

Le dijo Byakuya duramente. Sin otra opción Renji soltó la carta y al momento supo que no la volvería a tener en sus manos y deseo gritar y patalear como un niño chico, pero no lo hizo quedo en silencio sentado en el lecho mirando desafiante a Byakuya.

-Esto lo sabrán Rukia y Gin.

Le juro Byakuya. Renji se arrojo sobre Byakuya deteniéndolo.

-No Kuya por favor no lo hagas. Si lo haces ambos mataran a golpes a Hinamori y a Kira

Le rogó desesperado Renji. Pero Byakuya se lo quito de encima arrojándolo contra la cama.

-Por eso no me amas, por eso no me puede amar ¿verdad? Por que ustedes tres, tu Hinamori y Kira se aman ¿verdad? Pues esto lo sabrán Gin y Rukia nunca mas se volverán a ver.

Le juro Byakuya saliendo de las habitaciones y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-Que no salga de aquí.

Pudo oír Renji que Byakuya le ordenaba a los guardias. Renji trato de alcanzar a Byakuya, pero las puertas de la habitación estaban serradas.

-Byakuya no lo hagas-Rogó Renji golpeando con sus suaves manos la puerta-No lo hagas....no lo hagas yo te amo a ti, a ti maldito estúpido, solo a ti.-Sollozo el pelirrojo dejándose caer al suelo a la vez que dejaba salir las lagrimas-Conseguirás que mates a mis amigos Kuya, por estúpidos celos, yo te amo a ti y siempre lo he hecho, desde que solo era un niño... no me obligues a odiarte.-Grito Renji con impotencia golpeando el suelo con los puños, pero no obtuvo respuesta pues del otro lado de la puerta solo estaban los guardias que por mucha lastima que sintieran por su pelirrojo señor nada podían hacer, pues en todo lo que se refería a Renji, el emperador Byakuya Kuchiki no se tentaría el corazón para mandarlos al otro mundo.

***

-Vamos Gin manda a revisar tus aposentos y sobre todos las posesiones de Kira y encontraras una carta igual a esta del puño y letra de Hinamori que estará ocultando.

Le aseguro el emperador con rabia.

-Por su propio bien espero que estés equivocado Byakuya.

Dijo Gin con los dientes apretados. Pero aun así, se dirigió con tres sirvientes a sus habitaciones. 10 minutos después volvía a la sala donde lo esperaban Byakuya y Rukia con una carta igual a la que tenía Byakuya en su mano.

-Hinamori.

Murmuro Rukia con rabia apretando los puños.

-¿Hinamori? Kira es el que no se mide, no conforme con ocultármelo, peleo como fiera para que no le quitara la maldita carta.

Dijo Gin con rabia rompiéndola en mil pedacitos, ejemplo que sin remordimientos Byakuya siguió.

-A veces creo que ellos saben todo lo que hicimos para atraparlos.

Mascullo Byakuya.

-¿El que? ¿El haber amenazado a los padres de Kira para que me lo entregaran? ¿El haberle tendido la trampa al padre de Hinamori para que Rukia pudiera tenerla y Renji intercediera por ella quedando a tu merced Byakuya? No, no lo saben, si lo supieran de verdad nos odiarían. Pero si lo sospechan.

Asesto el peliblanco.

-Castigare a Hinamori por esto.

Aseguro Rukia y sus ojos brillaron con firmeza.

-Y yo a le daré a Kira su correspondiente castigo también.

-Con castigos no conseguirán nada, por dios son cinco años, 8 tu Gin ¿y aun no se dan cuenta de que los castigos no funcionan con esos tres?

-Bueno Byakuya la falta de castigo a ti tampoco te ha funcionado mucho con tu consorte que digamos.

Le dijo Gin al faraón sin remordimiento por su irreverencia. El y Rukia eran de las pocas personas en el mundo a las que Byakuya permitía hablarle así sin mandarlos a la horca.

-Bueno de los tres el que tiene la amante mas sumisa soy yo.-Dijo Rukia-así que los castigos no me han ido tan mal.

-Eso solo por que el carácter de Hinamori es menos volátil que el de Kira o Renji.

Dijo Gin.  
-Podría ser. -Asesto Byakura-pero yo prefiero castigar a Renji de otros modos. A mi consorte ahí cosas que lo hacen sufrir mas que las mazmorras la falta de alimento o el látigo. Por ejemplo una temporada lejos de nuestro pequeño Hikaru, no llevarlo a los lugares donde ustedes lleven a Hinamori y Kira. Eso si lo hace sufrir y en menos de una semana lo deja completamente sumiso.

Gin sonrió y Rukia también.

-Si podría ser una buena técnica.

***

Kira miro con rabia a Gin.

-¿Donde esta mi carta?

Le exigió el rubio, eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaba con sus amigos en cinco años aunque solo fuera una carta en realidad y no la quería perder.

-Sus pedazos se los llevo el viento.

-No, ¿por que hiciste eso?, era mía.

Dijo Kira con rabia.

-Tu eres mío rubio por lo tanto esa carta era mía y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Ven acá Kira hare un trato contigo.

Kira quedo inmediatamente anonadado ¿y su castigo donde estaba? ¿Donde estaban los guardias que no habían aparecido para llevárselo al calabozo?

-Compláceme todo un mes y te permitiré que le escribas a tus amigos. Obviamente la carta será leída antes por mí, el emperador y la princesa, pero también lo será por Hinamorí y Renji.

-¿De verdad?

Pregunto Kira esperanzado.

Se había enamorado de Gin cuando solo era un niño la primera vez que lo vio y que Renji se lo presento, pero cuando lo convirtió en su sirviente lo odio con la misma fuerza que lo amo. Y desde entonces había sido así odiándolo y amándolo con la misma intensidad. Y desde que había sido atrapado cinco años atrás en su intento de huida se había prometido jama dejarle entre ver a Gin su amor. Por lo que siempre lo desafiaba y lo retaba a pesar de los castigos. Pero la idea de tener aunque fuera un pequeño contacto con sus amigos era demasiado de muy tentadora, como para negarse.

-De verdad cachorro.

Kira levanto la mirada del suelo hacía los ojos de Gin.

-De acuerdo, acepto...amo.

Susurro. Gin sonrió triunfante Byakuya después de todo parresia tener razón, pues nunca había logrado que Kira lo llamara amo sin una orden expresa.

***

Rukia acaricio la mejilla de Hinamori, la cual dormía pacíficamente a su lado, el largo cabello negro se esparcía sobre la almohada y a través de la sabana blanca se podía apreciar el cuerpo desnudo que pocos momentos antes la princesa había disfrutado.

Había echo caso a su hermano mayor y había echo un trato con Hinamori obedecía a cambio de comunicación con sus amigos. Y su hermosa niña que esperaba un castigo acepto encantada sin pensárselo dos veces.

La pura verdad es que Hinamori ya no sabía si era masoquista o estúpida, pero en esos cinco años el odio y el asco que sentía por Rukia se había trasformado en amor. Tanto así que cuando sin querer se entero de la verdad, de que sus padres eran inocentes y todo fue una trampa, no dijo nada, guardo silencio y siguió fingiendo que no sabia nada.

Hinamori se movió entre sueños y se arrimo mas al calor que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Rukia. Rukia la beso en la frente y cerrando sus brazos con fuerza al rededor de Hinamori, de su tesoro, el también cedió al sueño.

***

-Byakuya por favor, te lo ruego, déjame ver a Hikaru.-Le rogó Renji a Byakuya, aferrándose a el.-Extraño a mi pequeño déjame verlo déjame salir de aquí, Byakuya son tres días ya, tres días alejado de mi pequeño encerrado aquí. Por favor.

Le rogó sin contener sus lagrimas. Byakuya le alzo la cabeza con las manos y le beso cada una de sus lagrimas no soportaba ver a su rebelde pelirrojo llorar pero era necesario, era necesario someter de alguna manera a su consorte.

-De acuerdo, pero ya no llores amor. Mañana a primera hora iremos a ver juntos a nuestro hijo.

Renji lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias Byakuya, gracias.

Byakuya lo abrazo con fuerza.

-No me las des yo no quiero verte sufrir y Hikaru te extraña.

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo cuatro: El final de una vida

Y así acaba todo.

**Capitulo cuatro: El final de una vida**

9 años después

-Gina, deja eso no toques las cosas de tu padre.

Llamo Kira la atención de su pequeña de ocho años. Gina una preciosa niña albina de ojos rojo hija de el y de Gin, tenia la misma sonrisa zorruna de Gin. Gina se volteo con una sonrisa hacía su papi dejando de lado las cosas de su padre Gin y corrió a arrojarse a los brazos de Kira. Gina al igual que Gin también sentía adoración por Kira.

El rubio recibió a su hija en brazos con una sonrisa, cargándola.

-Aquí están ambos.

Kira se volteo hacía quien había hablado y sonrió al ver a Gin, mientras soltaba a su hija quien corrió a los brazos de su padre. Gin se inclino para tomar a su pequeña en brazos y se acerco a Kira.

-¿Todo bien?

Le pregunto a Kira acercándose a el para besarlo. Kira asintió en silencio. Seguía siendo por ley el sirviente de Gin pero no era solo eso era también el papá de la hija de el y la persona que amaba el ministro.

***

Hinamori se sentó cansada en la mecedora, su pequeño Kaien de 8 años era todo un torbellino, que nunca se estaba quieto.

Era un niño precioso de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros como los de ella y Rukia.

Hablando de Rukia ¿donde estaría su esposa?

Aunque para el mundo Hinamori solo era y seria la esclava de la hermana del rey quien había tenido la suerte y la bendición de poderle dar un hijo a esta, ante los dioses era la esposa de Rukia, por que ambas se habían casado en secreto con solo el cielo las estrellas y los dioses por testigo.

***

Renji sonrió a su hijo Hikaru, su pequeño de nueve años y medio acaba de hacer un tiro perfecto con su arco.

-Papá.-Llamó Hikaru a Renji acercándose a el.

-¿Si hijo?

Le pregunto Renji con una sonrisa.

-¿Podría ir a ver a Kaien y a Gina?

Pregunto con ojitos brillantes. Esos tres niños eran lo que en su momento fueron Hinamori, Kira y el mismo Renji, el tornado de la corte real.

-Bueno eso tienes que preguntárselo a tu padre, pero no creo que haya problema anda ve y pregúntale.

Hikaru le sonrió a su adorado papá antes de ir en busca de su padre el emperador Byakuya Kuchiki para preguntarle.

***

Renji se estaba terminando de poner una pulsera gruesa de oro, cuando lo vio, a el a su amigo cabellos negros pinta de vago moreno, guapo y ladrón.

-Kyoraku ¿que diablos haces aquí? Stark te va a atrapar sabes que te la tiene jurada.

-Hola Renji y Stark ya me vio hace rato y no hará nada.

Sonrió saliendo de su escondite al saberse descubierto.

-Mi marido te mandara a matar si se entera de que estas en el palacio.

-Sobre todo si se entera de que estoy en tu recamara.

Sonrió Kyoraku divertido.

-¿Que haces aquí Kyoraku?

Pregunto él pelirrojo con un suspiro.

-No te preocupes no vengo a robar nada te lo prometo. Solo vine a molestar un rato a tu bonito medico, se que esta por aquí

-Si Ukitake esta aquí y un día de esto te delatara.

Le advirtió Renji.

-Que va, sabe que soy tu amigo y el de Hinamorí y Kira y os quiere mucho a los tres como para cargarlos con el peso de entregarme en bandeja al emperador y a sus guardias. Hasta Stark lo sabe y por eso hace como que no me ve cada vez que aparezco por aquí a pesar de odiarme.

Rió Kyoraku. Renji suspiro su amigo era incorregible.

-Kyoraku ¿por que siempre te metes en líos?

Kyoraku encogió de hombres besando la frente de Renji.

-Por que me divierte Renji. Algún día seré mas tranquilo te lo prometo. Pero ahora siéntate y cuéntame los chismes de palacio.

-En una hora iré con mi hijo a salir al distrito de la flor y el sauce, para que pueda ver a Gina y a Kaien.

-¿Supongo que ira Stark contigo? El emperador no te deja ir a ningún lado sin su guardia de confianza.

-Supones bien Kyoraku.

-Pues eso nos da una media hora para que sueltes toda la sopa Renji.

-¿Para que quieres que te diga cosas que seguramente ya sabes Kyoraku? Tu siempre sabes lo que pasa por aquí y lo que no te lo inventas.

-Es cierto, pero tu me puedes confirmar. Es cierto lo que escuche.

-¿Que?

-Que Ulquiorra el hermanito de Gin esta en estado.

Renji casi se atraganto mirando con los ojos sumamente abiertos a Kyoraku.

-¿Como demonios sabes eso? Es un secreto que casi nadie sabe.

Dijo impresionado.

-Así que es cierto. ¿Y de quien se embarazo el enano?

Renji miro a todos lados como para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba.

-No digas nada por que lo que te diré ni mi marido ni el propio Gin lo saben, solo lo sabemos, Hinramo, Kira, yo y Ukitake y obviamente el padre de la criatura.

-Prometido-Dijo el moreno con una mano en el corazón.

-De uno de los consejeros del reino Noitora.

-¿El tipo de cabello negro largo con un parche en uno de los ojos y sonrisa escalofriante?

-Baja la voz Kyoraku, si ese mismo.

Kyoraku silbo bajito.

-Vaya, quien lo diría. ¿Y por que no a dicho nada el enano?

-Ulquiorra no es ningún enano, no lo llames así. Y no a dicho nada, por que Gin se niega a la relación y si se llegara a enterar de que fue Noitora quien dejo a su hermanito embarazado correría la sangre por que de que nuestro primer ministro lo mata, lo mata.

Kyoraku suspiro.

-Pobre Ulquiorra su hermano esta loco.

-Si lo esta, tanto como mi marido y Rukia.

Dijo Renji tranquilamente, aguzando el oído.

-Lárgate Kyoraku, mi hijo viene hacía acá.

Kyoraku se levanto con una sonrisa y besando a Renji en la mejilla le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida, antes de salir por el balcón, por donde mismo había entrado.

***

Se alegraba de haber convencido a Ulquiorra de que los acompañara a la casa de te, así que ahí estaban Kira, Hinamori, Renji, con sus respectivos hijos que estaban de un lado a otro y con el embarazado Ulquiorra.

El pelo largo de Ulquiorra estaba atado en una coleta y sus ojos verdes, chispeaban contentos, mientras platicaba con los otros tres adultos.

Pero la felicidad nunca es eterna. Fueron los niños los primeros en darse cuenta gritaron con fuerza y al virarse sus padre vieron lo que pasaba, el distrito geisha estaba siendo atacado, saltaron como la guardia capitaneada por Stark que los acompañaba con solo algo en mente, defender a los tres niños y al embarazado.

***

Kyoraku mando todo al cuerno, al entrar corriendo al salón principal del palacio donde estaba Byakuya Kuchiki el emperador y sus ministros principales.

Detrás de Kyoraku venia un casi histérico Ukitake tratando de detener al ladrón de reliquias, pero ya era tarde.

Byakuya estaba apunto de gritar a los guardias que atraparan al ladrón de tumbas, pero este le grito antes.

-Aguarda un momento Kuchiki, luego si quieres mándame a matar. Pero no hay tiempo así que oye lo que te digo bien. El clan de la Nube Negra están cerca del distrito geisha donde a ido tu esposo y tu hijo y también vuestros hijos y vuestras parejas princesa Rukia, ministro Gin. Lo acabo de recordar y si Los Nube Negra se dan cuenta de que el mismísimo heredero del sacerdote y de sus ministros están ahí, ni Stark podrá sacarlos vivos del distrito geisha.

Ni bien hubo acabado de hablar Kyoraku todo el palacio a una orden del faraón se puso en movimiento y entre la confusión Ukitake tomo por el cuello de la capa a Kyoraku para sacarlo de ahí. Lo arrastro hasta fuera y lo llevo hasta su caballo.

-Llévatelo y lárgate de aquí, cuando el emperador tenga a salvo a su hijo y a su consorte ira por ti así que lárgate de aquí ladrón.

Le grito Ukitake. Kyoraku se inclino sobre la montura hacia el doctor de cabellos blancos y beso sus labios antes de volverse a erguir sobre el caballo.

-Adiós doctor.

Y con una ultima mirada partió a todo galope alejándose de la capital del reino hacía su refugio en las montañas. Ukitake lo observo marchar en silencio, antes de volver a dentro a avisarle a Noitora pues Ulquiorra estaba con Renji y compañía.

***

Llegaron tarde, al llegar lo que encontraron fue una masacre. Tanto los guardias como Stark, Renji, Hinamori, Kira, Ulquiorra y los niños estaban muertos.

La escena era desgarradora, Ulquiorra yacía en el suelo muerto protegiendo con las manos su vientre inútilmente, pues al irse su vida con el se fue la de su pequeño no nacido.

A su lado estaba Kira con Gina entre brazos en un inútil intento de salvar a Ulquiorra y a su pequeña.

Cerca yacía Renji, abrazando contra su cuerpo a Hikaru ambos muertos.

Y Hinamori y Kaien yacían también el suelo entrelazados de las manos.

Noitora corrió hacía Ulquiorra y mandando al cuerno su secreto lo tomo en brazos.

-No Ulqui, despierta, por favor, no me hagas esto despierta.

Le pedía al pelinegro pero aquellas dos luces verdes que eran sus vivarachos ojos nunca mas se abrieron.

Gin por primera vez no encontraba su propia voz, con el cuerpo de sus amado y de su niña en brazos, sentía el alma rota en mil pedazos.

Byakuya dejaba salir las lagrimas por primera vez desde que era un niño abrazando los cuerpos muertos de su heredero y su consorte.

Mientras Rukia no podía creer que su amada niña y su pequeño estuvieran muertos, aun al tenerlos en sus brazos se negaba a creer que ya no les quedaba vida.

Hikaru abro los ojitos agónicos y Byakuya exclamo al ver que a su hijo aun le quedaba vida.

-Aguanta mi niño.

Le pidió Byakuya. Pero Hikaru lo hizo callar con sus ultimas fuerzas.

-No hay tiempo papá, la vida se escapa de mi-susurro el niño-solo quería decirte que no llores, ni tu ni nuestros tíos, por que no ahora no en esta vida pero si llegara el momento de que vuelvan a estar juntos, y lo que pase en ese momento dependerá de ustedes, no pierdan de nuevo esa oportunidad cuando llegue-les recomendó el niño-Te quiero padre.-Le sonrió el niño y la vida abandono el pequeño cuerpo.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Byakuya Kuchiki escucho de su hijo. Y fue lo único que lo mantuvo vivo aun cuando se caso como mandaba la ley y tuvo otro heredero lo que espero durante toda su vida, al igual que Noitora, Gin y Rukia fue que llegara el momento de volver a estar juntos con las personas que amaron.

**Fin**


End file.
